simpson_maniacosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bola de nieve
thumb|lisa y bola de nieve 5thumb|left|317px|bola de nieve 4thumb|left|bola de nieve 3thumb|bola de nieve 1thumb|400px|bola de nieveBola de nieve I, Bola de nieve II, Bola de nieve III, Coltrane y Bola de nieve V, son cinco gatos ficticios que han pertenecido a la familia Simpson en la serie de televisión Los Simpson. Las diferencias que hay entre ellos son: * Bola de nieve I, un gato hembra de color blanco que murió antes del comienzo de la serie, pero al que se ha hecho referencia en varias ocasiones.En [Sax, él aparece y se sabe que lo tenían cuando Lisa tenía 3 años y Bart 5. * Bola de nieve II, un gato hembra de color negro que perteneció a la familia desde el primer episodio hasta su muerte en el episodio Yo, D’oh!-bot. * Bola de nieve III, un gato macho de color marrón que sólo aparece (y muere) en Yo, D’oh!-bot. * Bola de nieve IV (Coltrane),un gato macho de color blanco que sólo aparece (y muere) en Yo, D’oh!-bot. * Bola de nieve II/Bola de nieve V,un gato hembra de color negro que aparece por primera vez en Yo, D’oh!-bot y ha sido el gato de la familia desde entonces. Para ahorrarse el dinero del cuenco Bola de nieve V fue renombrado a Bola de nieve II. Éste es el gato que posee la familia actualmente. Los gatos de la familia son normalmente personajes de fondo, aunque han tenido algún papel prominente en algunos episodios tales como Old Yeller Belly y el ya mencionado Yo, D’oh!-bot. Bola de nieve también conocido como Bola de nieve I fue el gato de los Simpsons hasta que fue reemplazado por Bola de nieve II tras su muerte (que nunca ha sido mostrado en la serie, ya que ocurrió “antes” del comienzo de la continuidad del programa). Se le menciona por primera vez en el primer episodio en una carta navideña en la que Marge explica que Bola de nieve murió el año anterior. En el episodio Treehouse of Horror III, aparece una fotografía de Bola de nieve I (como un gato negro) en la que por debajo está escrito “1988-90”. Lisa dice que “esta noche hace cuatro años que murió” (aunque ese episodio en particular se emitió en 1992) Bola de nieve ha sido mostrado como gato negro (en Treehouse of Horror III) y como gato blanco. Bola de nieve, según un poema de Lisa, fue atropellado por un Chrysler. Más adelante se reveló que fue atropellado por Clovis Quimby, el hermano borrachín del Alcalde Quimby (en una parodia de lo que podría haber hecho cualquiera de los hermanos Kennedy, Roger Clinton, Jr. o incluso Billy Carter). Bola de nieve (Bola de nieve) fue llamado por su pelaje blanco, aunque en algunas ocasiones es mostrado como muy similar a Bola de nieve II. Ha sido visto en el Cielo (en el episodio Bart Gets Hit by a Car en que Bart tuvo una experiencia cercana a la muerte) y algunas veces en flashbacks. Debido a un fraude electoral, Bola de nieve apareció como votando de manera póstuma al actor secundario Bob, en Sideshow Bob Roberts. En el episodio And Maggie Makes Three Bart aparece montado sobre un gato blanco, pero no se dice si es Bola de nieve. En el mundo real, muchas publicaciones de Los Simpson están humorísticamente dedicadas a él. Por ejemplo en la Guía completa de Los Simpson (en la que aparece de color negro por error) puede leerse la dedicatoria “Esperemos que en el cielo de los gatos te limpien la caja con más frecuencia de lo que hicimos nosotros”. Bola de nieve I Bola de nieve II fue el segundo gato de los Simpson, fue llamado así en honor a Bola de nieve I. Aunque Bola de nieve tenía el pelaje blanco, lo que obviamente inspiró su nombre, Bola de nieve II es negro. Aparece por primera vez en Sin blanca Navidad donde se explica que Bola de nieve I ha muerto previamente y que Bola de nieve II es el nuevo gato de la familia. Ni Bola de nieve I ni Bola de nieve II se mencionan en los cortos del show de Tracey Ullman. Durante la mayor parte de la serie Bola de nieve II no jugó ningún tipo de papel ni se le prestó demasiada atención a pesar de aparecer en varios episodios. Esto cambió en la decimocuarta temporada en el episodio Old Yeller Belly en el que Bola de nieve II salva a Homero de morir en un incendio en una casa árbol construida por los Amish después de que Ayudante de Santa saliera huyendo. Bola de nieve II y Ayudante de Santa parecen tener una buena relación, a menudo se les ve durmiendo uno al lado del otro, lo cual lleva a Marge a decir en el episodio Miedo a volar que deben casarse porque “están viviendo en pecado”.Una vez ambos veian juntos la televisión durante la noche cuando los demás dormían. En el segmento “Mosca vs. Mosca” del The Simpsons’ Halloween Special VIII, Bola de nieve II y Pequeño ayudante de Santa Claus son colocados en una máquina de teletransporte, de resultas de mezclarse el ADN de los dos emergen dos nuevos animales; una con las cabezas de ambos y otro con sus traseros. En el Treehouse of Horror IX Scratchy muestra un interés romántico por Bola de nieve II. Bola de nieve II también ha tenido pequeños papeles en Bart Gets an Elephant, donde trata de llamar la atención junto con Ayudante de Santa, en Two Dozen and One Greyhounds en donde es asustado por los muchos perritos y en Make Room for Lisa, en donde Lisa tiene una alucinación en la que imagina ser Bola de nieve II. En Yo, D’oh!-bot Bola de nieve II es atropellado por el Mercedes-Benz G-500 del Dr. Hibbert. A Bola de nieve II lo sustituyó Bola de nieve III (quién se ahogó al intentar comer el pez de los Simpson), Coltrane (que saltó de la ventana tras ser asustado por el saxofón de Lisa y finalmente por Bola de nieve V, que le fue dado por la loca de los gatos, el cual Lisa renombró a Bola de nieve V como Bola de nieve II según sus palabras para “ahorrarse el dinero de un nuevo cuenco”, aunque los espectadores pueden reconocer esto como un chiste interno de los guionistas a la tradición de mantener el status quo de la serie. Funeral De Bola de nieve II Bola de nieve III Bola de nieve III fue el tercer gato de la familia Simpson. Era un gato macho de color marrón. Lisa lo adoptó tras la muerte de Bola de nieve II. Tras pasar por una mofeta, un gato siamés y un gato tuerto finalmente se decidió por Bola de nieve III. Murió ahogado mientras intentaba atrapar a un pez en el acuario de la familia mientras Lisa le estaba preparando la comida por primera vez. A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvo con la familia se celebró un funeral completo en su honor. Bola de nieve III Coltrane (Bola de nieve IV) Coltrane fue el cuarto gato de los Simpson. Su nombre hace referencia a John Coltrane, un saxofonista y compositor de jazz estadounidense. Lisa lo adoptó poco después de la muerte de Bola de nieve II. Inicialmente no estaba segura de querer otro gato, pero su nombre la conquistó. Al llegar a casa Lisa decidió tocarle alguna canción en consonancia con su nombre (la canción “Impressions”); La música asustó a Coltrane que saltó por la ventana. Aunque alguna vez se ha mencionado su parecido con Bart Simpson, en realidad su apariencia es un reflejo de la del propio saxofonista a mediados de la década de los 50. Es irónico notar que Coltrane es, junto con Bola de nieve I, el único gato de color blanco a pesar de lo cual todos los demás han sido llamados Bola de nieve (“Bola de nieve”). Ya que el auténtico nombre del último gato de la familia es Bola de nieve V, Coltrane puede ser considerado como Bola de nieve IV. Bola de nieve IV Bola de nieve V (Bola de nieve II) Bola de nieve V es el quinto gato de la familia Simpson y es exactamente igual a Bola de nieve II. Le fue arrojado a Lisa por La loca los gatos. Debido a que cuatro gatos suyos habían ido muriendo sucesivamente a lo largo de esa mañana, Lisa le recomienda al gato que se vaya ya que tiene pocas probabilidades de vivir si se queda con ella. Cuando está cruzando la carretera un coche estaba pasando, afortunadamente no le atropella, sino que el coche sale de la carretera y arde (permitiéndole cobrar seguro). Lisa toma esto como una señal de buena suerte. Lisa decide quedarse con el nuevo gato y renombrarlo como Bola de nieve II en vez de Bola de nieve V para ahorrarse el dinero de un cuenco nuevo (y de paso mantener el satus quo de la serie). Este es el gato que pertenece a la familia desde entonces y ha hecho alguna breve aparición desde entonces. En el episodio The Seven-Beer Snitch, Bola de nieve II (V) gana peso al encontrar una segunda familia que también le da de comer. Esta nueva familia le adopta y llama “Smonkey”. La historia nunca tuvo un verdadero final y el gato ha sido visto más adelante de nuevo con la familia Simpson y en su peso habitual.